


We’re in this together

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, supportive!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara comes home to find Lena crying in her room. Lena tells Kara a secret that only the two of them know.





	We’re in this together

They’d been living together nearly two years now. They loved it more than anything. Honestly coming home to your best friend was one of the best feelings in the world. They were in their last year of university there was still a semester left but life was good. Stress was building but life was good. 

Kara had finally got home after her shift at work. It was late. Their place was quite. Kara assumed that Lena had just gone to bed early. She made her way to the bathroom stripping off sweaty clothes in preparation for her shower. She stepped into the shower feeling the cold water fall over her body washing away all of the days sweat and pain. She massaged shampoo through her hair before washing it out and repeating the same process with conditioner. Kara liked having cold showers. She liked how her body felt refreshed. She liked how her skin felt after she got out. She rubbed her favourite vanilla shower gel across her skin. As she breathed in the sweet smell she felt calm. After standing under the spray for a few minutes Kara got out of the shower. 

She started to towel dry her hair as she sat on the counter. She noticed the bin was more full than it normally would be. It peaked her curiosity. She wasn’t on her period and she knew that Lena wasn’t due for week or so. Kara studied journalism to be specific investigative journalism. The only problem was that she didn’t want to pry. Lena had obviously made an attempt to cover up whatever was there because she probably didn’t want Kara to know about it. Kara decided to leave it alone for the moment. Kara wrapped another towel around her body as she made her way to her room. She paused outside Lena’s room as she noticed a quiet sound coming from within.

Kara had gotten dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She made her way back to Lena’s door knocking lightly. The door opened revealing a Lena with tear streaks running down her face.

“Hey are you okay?” Lena shook her head as she made her way to kitchen with a confused Kara following behind her. “Do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know what to say Kara,” More tears started falling from Lena’s eyes. Kara lent forward to wipe them away.

“What ever it is I’m here for you. There’s nothing you could say that will make me leave. Okay?”

“I know. I don’t deserve you,”

“Of course you do. Everyone does. I know you’d do the same for me,” Kara pulled Lena into her arms just holding the shorter woman close. Lena felt herself falling apart in Kara’s arms. She didn’t want to say it out loud. She didn’t want to admit that it was true. She didn’t want to burden Kara with this.

“I can’t tell you. I want to but I can’t. That’ll make it real and I can’t deal with that,” mumbled Lena into Kara’s chest.

“It’s okay. I know you’ll tell me when your ready to. I’ll be here waiting for you to tell but you don’t have to until your ready to. You’re my best friend Lena and I love you and you know that,”

“Thanks Kara you’re the best,”

“I know. So movies and ice cream on the couch?”

“Always,” Lena slowly detached herself from Kara and made her way to the couch. Kara grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons to go with it. She sat down on the couch before she pulled a blanket around both of their shoulders. Lena picked a movie off of Netflix. She cuddled into Kara as the movie started to play. She felt Kara wrap her arm around her body. Lena felt safe. Lena felt like nothing could hurt her. Lena felt loved.

The movie finished and Lena was asleep on Kara’s shoulder. Kara knew that she should probably wake Lena up but she looked so peaceful. So Kara carefully moved herself away from Lena before she picked Lena up and carried Lena to bed. Kara tucked Lena into bed leaving a gentle kiss on her best friend’s forehead. Kara went back to the living room where she grabbed the remaining ice cream and put it back into the freezer. 

Kara made a quick detour to the bathroom on her way back to her room. After using the bathroom she was washing her hands. She glanced over at the bin. She couldn’t help it she needed to know. She moved the bag on top and that’s when she saw it. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test, to be specific. Kara put everything back to where it had previously been and made her way to her room. She didn’t sleep well that night. No wonder Lena was distraught. The next morning she refused to think about it. Lena would tell her and she would act surprised. She would tell Lena that it was all going to be okay. She would tell Lena that she would support her through this. That if Lena wanted it she would help parent the child if she chose to keep it.

It was about a week later Lena finally sat down to tell Kara.

“Kara I’m, fuck, I’m pregnant,”

“What are you going to do. Whatever you chose to do I’ll be here by your side supporting you,”

“I think I want to keep it,”

“I’ll be here I can help parent. I mean if you want,”

“Of course I want you to. There’s nobody else I’d want to do this with,”

“We’re in this together Lena. Don’t you ever forget that,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You guys are pretty dope!


End file.
